


Dark Piercing Light

by NixxieFic



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Implied Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, RPF, RPS - Freeform, Real Person Slash - Freeform, Whatever pairing you choose, Written in 2002, please comment with what pairing you thought of whilst reading!, please do not repost elsewhere, real person fiction - Freeform, really fucking sad shit!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 15:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixxieFic/pseuds/NixxieFic
Summary: Rambling thoughts of someone waiting for the light.Stuff: This was first posted to the yahoo group 'Rare_Pairs' a LOTR group, on 29th December 2002. As the groups are being deleted I've decided to post everything of mine that I can find onto here to save it. It's completely un-changed from how it was posted back then so it probably shows its age





	Dark Piercing Light

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: implied death fic, no details, just mental imagery.
> 
> Authors note: Please let me know what pairing you imagined whilst reading.

You're who I talk to when the lights go out.  
My walking frame to lean on when my legs won't work.  
You are my true one who will never stray.  
You are my turning post, the one who straightens the road and makes the hills less steep.  
My guiding star, my moon, my sun on high.  
Your words warm me when comfort is needed, and cool me when fever is peaked.  
My ever shining light in the dark.

And yet how can I talk to you when your light has gone out?  
How can I lean on a cold slab of marble?  
How can you be true when you've deserted me?  
The road is ever winding now, it twists and bumps, and looks too steep for me to manage on my own.  
There is no light here now without you, no moonlight or starlight, or warming sun.  
I have no one to comfort me now when I need it most, and fever pitch will never grace me again.  
The darkness envelops now, it clings as my arms cling around myself.  
There is nothing now at the end of the tunnel, nothing but my bitter thoughts and hopeless dreams,  
All I can do is wait.

Wait until the darkness claims me, until I can have my light once more.


End file.
